


Kanan's First Day

by burnmeumi



Series: The Life and Times of HonoUmiKanan [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: But ah well, I still can't write children, Multi, Umi and Honoka are there in like passing, also Umi's sister is here!, oh yeah also twelve year-old kanan, really the main character in this one is Kanan's grandfather, which is the reason why I did this from her grandfather's perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnmeumi/pseuds/burnmeumi
Summary: After a lot of convincing, Kanan successfully gets her grandfather to let her attend kendo classes.





	Kanan's First Day

* * *

“Are you sure you want to do this, Kanan?”

The little girl, Kanan, looked at her grandfather and gave him a bright smile and a nod. Matsuura Nagihiko sighed softly, chuckling and shaking his head at his young granddaughter’s antics. Ever since those girls, Chika and Mari, introduced the young Matsuura to those anime, Kanan had been begging him to let her attend kendo classes. Thankfully the girl’s parents, may their souls rest in peace, left them enough money in their wills that he was actually able to afford these luxuries for their daughter.

Unfortunately, due to the size of Numazu, there weren’t any good locations that offered classes, especially for the price they were offered at (￥3,000 a lesson per person, outrageous!). To compromise, Nagihiko found offerings for lessons at a small dojo near Akihabara, the Sonoda Dojo, for roughly the same price but at a much higher quality than the ones in Numazu, especially with who the instructor was (Sonoda Sora, the eldest daughter of the Sonoda family and national champion).

Of course, Nagihiko was worried about his granddaughter taking the trip from Numazu to Akihabara. He wouldn’t be able to go with her for every lesson, but he didn’t want her to miss any due to work or his own physical capabilities.

“Kanan, sweetheart,” he locked his gentle violet eyes with his young granddaughter, “I’m going to be asking Miss Sonoda about potentially getting you a trusted escort to pick you up and make sure you get to and from the dojo safely on the days that I can’t come with you.” A stern look kept her from making any comments. “Please treat her with respect, I’d hate for you to have to miss out on lessons because of my work and you giving your escort a bad impression.”

Kanan nodded, not wishing to argue with her grandfather about her capabilities. He smiled at her and lead her into the room where they saw several other young (ages ranging from ten to fourteen) children sitting in seiza in a line. Nagihiko indicated for Kanan to go sit with the other kids, while he went and sat with the other adults.

Within minutes, after a few more children and their guardians/escorts filtered into the room, the shouji on the side of the room slid open and three women stepped out of it. Two black haired women, one significantly younger than the other with a slightly bluer shine to her hair and similar amber eyes (mother and daughter, maybe?), and a young orange haired woman with eyes as blue as the endless sky.

The older black haired women walked to the centre of the room, picking up a shinai off a stand along the way. When she reached the centre of the room, the thud of the shinai against the wooden floors of the dojo reverberated through the room.

“Good afternoon, my name is Sonoda Sora” her voice carried a hint of intellectual power, whilst also carrying the power of a trained warrior. “And these women next to me are my younger sister, Sonoda Umi, and the regional runner up for participation in the qualifiers for the World Kendo Championships, Kousaka Honoka. They will be assisting me in training you all for the foreseeable future.”

‘ _Indeed_ ,’ Nagihiko internally chuckled, ‘ _this is definitely the national kendo and judo champion. This dojo was definitely much more worth both the money, and my granddaughter’s time._ ’

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> So just a few little things regarding Kanan's grandfather and Umi's sister's names- Sora is the only one that's actually meant to represent anything, Nagihiko (read 凪飛虎 (Calm Flying Tiger)) was just 'cause it sounded cool.
> 
> Sora (青空), on the other hand, was for more than just its sound. On a symbolic level, it really represents (in my mind) her relationship with Umi. In Umi's diary her older sister had already long left the Sonoda dojo, and as such Umi had always felt like an only child when she was growing up, which feels like a bit of disconnect between Umi and her older sister. That and the direct duality of a sea and a sky- always seeing each other and part of this planet, but never quite touching, really nicely represents Sora's placement in the Sonoda family in this world.


End file.
